Digital cameras are ubiquitous in today's society. In addition to actual cameras, they are often included in smartphones, tablets, and various computing devices. A digital camera has an image sensor that records images by generating digital values describing the light of the image. These digital values may be stored locally or remotely, and may be used to show the image on a display.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.